


Peel the Scars from off my Back (FANART!!!)

by AngstApocalypse



Series: Fanart [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fanart, Gift Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstApocalypse/pseuds/AngstApocalypse
Summary: This Fanart is inspired by harringrovecryptidHope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harringrovecryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harringrovecryptid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Peel The Scars From Off My Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041630) by [harringrovecryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harringrovecryptid/pseuds/harringrovecryptid). 



Here it is!

Made in: Firealpaca

 


	2. For People on the Computer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the same art but I resized it for people (like me) who are on a computer reading this. The first chapter is smaller since most people read on their phone, just wanted both options! :)


End file.
